


Atrapados en la nieve

by chicaclamp



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Navidad, Romance adolescente, Vacaciones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicaclamp/pseuds/chicaclamp
Summary: Spock y su familia están atrapados en Riverside a causa de una ventisca y no tienen un lugar para quedarse hasta que una mujer les ofrece su casa. Ahí conoce a un chico llamado Jim quien le hará pasar una Navidad que nunca olvidará





	1. Parte I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517896) by [luck_and_miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luck_and_miracles/pseuds/luck_and_miracles). 



> NOTA ORIGINAL DEL AUTOR  
> Esto es algo que quería terminar antes de Navidad así que puede ser que haya algunos errores de taipeo. Recuerden dejar kudos y comentarios si les gusta.  
> NOTA DE CHICACLAMP para los lectores de la versión TRADUCIDA.  
> YAY!!! Historia de Navidad…Espero que les guste y gracias a luck_and_miracles por dejarme traducir su historia Snowed In. Si todo sale bien posteare la siguiente parte el 24.

_Atención a todos los pasajeros: El puerto de la Flota Estelar de Riverside está suspendiendo todas sus salidas y llegadas debido al peligroso clima impertinente. La tormenta de nieve no está prevista de terminar hasta la madrugada del 25 de Diciembre que es cuando las salidas y llegadas comenzarán nuevamente. Lo sentimos por los inconvenientes y por favor visite la sala de bienvenida  para cualquier informa—_

Spock dejó de escuchar el anuncio y decidió enfocarse en su madre, quién estaba hablando frenéticamente en su comunicador con su prima Sylvia, y su padre, quién estaba hablando con el mánager del puerto. No sonaba complacido.

Spock los hizo aun lado de sus pensamientos, como también a los revoltosos pasajeros. Hace una semana, él podría admitir que estaba medianamente curioso sobre la Tierra. No era bienvenido en Vulcano y pensó que su tiempo aquí podría ser diferente, pero hasta ahora no lo era. Su padre tenía que visitar el pequeño pueblo de Riverside para encontrarse  con ingenieros de la Flota Estelar que trabajaban con ingenieros vulcanos en planes de construir una nueva nave estelar. Había un pequeño problema que necesitaba ser negociado, algo que su padre usualmente no hacía, pero una vez que su madre oyó  que tenía la oportunidad de visitar la Tierra, se emocionó con la idea de poder visitar a su familia para las fiestas terrícolas. Toronto no estaba más que a un viaje de transbordador desde Riverside y se suponía que partirían hace tres punto dos horas, pero la tormenta de nieve esta convirtiéndose en una ventisca, un patrón de tiempo que Spock nunca había experimentado antes. Lo encontró frío y desagradable.

—Malas noticias, Spock, —su madre se sentó en la silla de plástico al lado de él. –No están permitiendo que ningún transbordador salga a ningún lado, ni siquiera al estado vecino. Así que desafortunadamente no podemos ir a Toronto o de regreso al Hotel en Cesar Rapids. Tu padre y yo intentamos encontrar un lugar para quedarnos, pero los pocos hoteles de aquí  ya están reservados y el pequeño cuarto que hay en la base de la Flota Estelar está lleno.–

—¿Dónde nos quedaremos?—

—Tu padre está buscando una solución pero ahora no veo otra opción más que dormir en el piso aquí, supongo. –

Spock miro al piso de cemento que lucía pegajoso y nada cálido. Miro a su padre quien estaba con su comunicador. Su padre nunca fue un hombre muy satisfecho y lucía mucho menos al momento. Justo cuando estaba pensando en maneras en las que dormir en el piso no le causaran una visita al quiropráctico, una mujer en un uniforme de la ingeniería de la Flota Estelar se acercó a ellos. Por sus barras de rango parecía que ella era comandante. Tenía el cabello rubio, ojos verdes, y parecía ser alrededor de la misma edad de su madre.

—Disculpen, no fue mi intención el escuchar, pero ¿tienen un lugar para dormir esta noche?—

—En realidad, son dos noches. Pero espero que mi esposo sea capaz de encontrarnos un lugar para esta noche. Parece que no hay muchas opciones aquí—

—Riverside es un pueblo demasiado pequeño con muy poco espacio. Algunos piensan que es atractivo.—La mueca en su rostro indicaba que ella no lo hacía. –Si necesitan un lugar para quedarse, yo vivo en una granja bastante grande no muy lejos de aquí. Usted y su familia son bienvenidos de quedarse hasta que la nieve se despeje.—

—Oh no, ni siquiera pensaría-  —

—Tonterías,— ella sonrió suavemente.—Es Navidad. Y solo somos yo y mi hijo hoy en día y no estamos  haciendo planes para las fiestas  así que no están interfiriendo en nada.—

Amanda se quedó sin palabras, sorprendida por la cantidad de bondad. –Muchísimas gracias…—

—Winona Kirk.—

—Winona Kirk, — Amanda le sostuvo la mano la cual ella apretó. –Soy Amanda Grayson y este es mi hijo Spock. Déjeme preguntarle a mi esposo si está bien que nos quedemos con su familia. Regresaré en un momento.—

Amanda se acercó rápidamente hacia Sarek, dejando a Spock solo con Winona. Ella se aclaró la garganta.—Así que, Spock ¿verdad?—

—Ese es mi nombre señora Kirk.—

—Tan amable. ¿Cuántos años tienes, Spock?—

—Diecinueve.—

—My hijo más joven, Jimmy, tienes dieciséis casi diecisiete. Tal vez puedan ser amigos.—

Spock no tenía amigos. Dudaba que pudiera hacer uno con un humano en Riverside, Iowa.

***

Sarek estaba escéptico pero aceptó que irse con Winona era la mejor opción para su familia. El hecho de que ella estaba en la Flota Estelar también ayudo a su decisión. Tomo casi una hora para que Winona los condujera hasta su casa a través de la nieve. Caía calmadamente pero ella les advirtió que sería mucho peor por la noche. Los vulcanos fueron rápidos en abrirse paso a través de la nieve  y dentro de la casa mientras Winona y Amanda metían el equipaje adentro.

—¡Jimmy! ¡Baja aquí! ¡Tenemos visitas!— Winona grito desde las escaleras. –Sarek, hay una chimenea en la sala para ti y tu hijo. Mi hijo solo necesita poner más madera en el.—

—Gracias, Comandante Kirk.—

—Winona, por favor.—

Sarek no respondió. Había muy pocas personas en la galaxia con quienes estaba en términos de llamarse por el primer nombre. Spock observó la chimenea. Tenían una similar en Vulcano pero era usada solamente en particulares noches de frío invernal lo cual no pasaba a menudo. No lo dejaría pasar por alto otra vez.

Él escucho pisadas desde la dirección de las escaleras y vió a un muchacho con cabello rubio bajar por ellas. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, estaba sorprendido de ver el eléctrico color azul. Los ojos azules eran raros en Vulcano y poco comunes en la Tierra. Los de Jimmy eran fascinantes.

—Te dije que dejaras de decirme así, mamá.—Dijo Jim. De cerca Spock podía ver que Jim era solo tres pulgadas más bajo que él y ellos tenían el mismo estado físico aunque los brazos de Jim eran más tonificados. No era no-atractivo.

—Bueno, _Jim,_ trae más leños  del cobertizo y prende el fuego  para nuestros invitados.—

Jim miró a Amanda y después a Sarek y a Spock. – ¿Vulcanos? ¿En Riverside?—

—Si cariño, ellos se quedarán hasta que la nieve disminuya para que tomen un transbordador a Toronto.—

—La tormenta no disminuirá por dos días más. Hasta el día de Navidad.—

—Sólo trae la leña, cielo.— La sonrisa de Winona era demasiado amplia para ser sincera. Jim se fue por la puerta de la cocina hacia afuera. Amanda y Sarek fueron llevados al piso de arriba a un cuarto de huéspedes. Winona dijo que tenía que limpiar el otro cuarto sobrante antes de que Spock pudiera usarlo, así que él espero en la sala.

Spock se dio cuenta de que JIm había  regresado debido al sonido del viento vibrante después de que se abrió la puerta. Jim no estaba tan envuelto en ropas como Spock lo estaba, por lo que su cara estaba roja y copos de nieve cubrían su brillante y revuelto cabello. Él desenvolvió la madera de su cubierta y las puso en la chimenea. No tomo mucho tiempo para encender la madera y tener al cuarto iluminado con luz y calor. Spock se vio atraído por el fuego y después de varios minutos finalmente fue capaz de quitarse su abrigo, guantes y bufanda.

—No nieva así en Vulcano, ¿no es así?—Jim preguntó.

—No donde vivo, no. A veces hay escarcha en las mañanas de invierno pero ese es su alcance.—

—Honestamente, esto ni siquiera es tan malo. Usualmente se desata lo peor y usamos los super abrigos en Enero.

—Eso es desafortunado.—

—Si.—

Cayeron en un silencio hasta que Winona regresó para decirle a Spock que podía acomodarse en su cuarto el cual estaría al lado de Jim. Ella dijo que era el cuarto de su otro hijo, Sam, pero que él ya no vivía ahí. El cuarto era espacioso pero impersonal. Le recordaba al cuarto de hotel en el que durmió anoche excepto que habían ropas en el closet y holo-fotos en el escritorio. Había una de Winona y quien el presumió era Sam, y otra de un Sam y Jim más jóvenes sentados en un baño de burbujas juntos. El último era de un hombre rubio en un uniforme de la Flota Estelar, con una sonrisa amplia puesta en su rostro. El hombre le recordaba al muchacho de abajo.

***

Spock y Sarek pasaron la noche cerca del fuego y en sus PADDS mientras que Winona y Amanda preparaban la cena. La comida era mayormente hecha por su viejo replicador como Winona no estaba preparada para alimentar a más de dos personas. Spock no vio a Jim desde la tarde y cuando pregunto a Winona, ella le aseguró que Jim pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en su cuarto o en el sótano.

No vio a Jim otra vez hasta después de la cena. Escucho a Winona y Jim discutir en la cocina pero no pudo recolectar más información que la de que Winona pensaba que Jim debería comer más. Jim se fue furioso hacia arriba y cerró fuertemente la puerta detrás de él.

La noche continuó para Spock después de esto. Su padre pasó su tiempo haciendo trabajo y solo paró para recordarle a Spock que ocupara su tiempo en sus estudios y que terminara sus formularios de aplicación para la VSA (Academia de Ciencia Vulcana). Spock tenía que recordarle que terminó su tarea en el hotel ayer, pero Sarek no le creía. La mayoría de los vulcanos de sangre pura no terminaban sus evaluaciones de aplicación por otras dos semanas.

Su madre y Winona tomaban chocolate caliente cerca de Spock y él se sintió contento al saber que su madre estaba alegre. Era un concepción errada que Vulcano solo hospedaba vulcanos. La ciudad en la que ellos vivían, no estaba desprovista de otras especies de la Federación tanto  que Amanda podría hablar con ellos cuando los vulcanos fueran demasiado estirados para su compañía. Pero Spock era como ella en la manera en que ambos no tenían mejores amigos. Conocidos, si, ella tenía varios de esos pero el vínculo de amistad no. Winona Kirk tenía a Amanda riendo como no lo había hecho en años. Si Spock tenía que soportar una tormenta de invierno en un lugar extraño solo para oír a su madre reír, entonces el frío era merecido.

Él no vio a Jim antes de retirarse a dormir y no esperaba ver esos ojos azules hasta la mañana. Pero después de su meditación en cama, él escuchó su puerta chirriar abriéndose y una figura caminar de puntitas en su habitación.

—¿Jim?—Jim saltó al sonido de su coz y puso sus manos en su pecho para regula su respiración. –Maldición, me asustaste.—

—Estas en mi cuarto.—

—Técnicamente, el cuarto de mi hermano.—

Jim caminó hasta cerca del closet donde había una pequeña pantalla sujeta a la pared.

—¿Qué es eso?—

—Muy a la antigua, lo sé. Es un termostato. Controla la temperatura de este cuarto y el mío. Mi bisabuelo lo puso aquí porque no podía soportar el calor de verano y lo necesitaba para precisamente controlar  la temperatura en este cuarto. Pero cuando lo instalaron,  lo arruinaron y controla mi cuarto también, así que tengo que caminar aquí casi cada noche a menos que quiera congelarme hasta morir.—

—Eso no sería agradable.—

Jim sonrió.—No, no lo sería. Lo siento por molestarte, por cierto.—

—Es tu hogar. Yo simplemente soy un invitado.—

—En Navidad. Eso apesta, por cierto, tu atrapado aquí en Navidad.—

—Si mi familia es tan inconveniente para ti en estas Fiestas, tal vez deberías discutir esto con tu madre quien amablemente nos invitó. –

—Oh, mierda, no.—Jim frenéticamente  negó con la cabeza, —No quise decirlo así. Me refiero a que apesta que ustedes estén atrapados aquí con nosotros en Navidad, no que nosotros estemos atrapados con ustedes en Navidad.—

—Ya veo. No necesitas preocuparte. Mi familia no celebra Navidad.—

—Aunque tu mamá es humana.—

—Lo es, pero años en Vulcano han suprimido su necesidad de celebrar cada fiesta terrícola en la medida que ustedes los humanos lo hacen. También es mitad judía.—

—Mi papá era parte judío también pero está muerto. Mi mamá solía celebrar Hanukkah cuando éramos pequeños pero dejó de hacerlo. Dijo que no era lo mismo sin él.—

—Lamento tu pérdida.—

—No lo hagas. Nunca lo conocí.—

Spock no sabía cómo responder. Jim no lucía triste por ese hecho. Dijo esas palabras justo como si estuviera hablando del clima. Pero había una parte de él que Spock podía ver que estaba triste. Él lucía vulnerable en su fuera de talla suéter rojo que casi le llegaba hasta sus rodillas y sus ojos estaban tan misteriosos como la más rara de la piedras vulcanas.

—Supongo que te veré en la mañana Spock.—

—Si–

Spock lo vió marcharse hacia la puerta. Se fue, pero unos momentos después abrió la puerta otra vez.

—¿Spock?—

—¿Jim Kirk?—

—Feliz Hanukkah.—

***

Después de horas de sueño Spock despertó para encontrar a su padre cerca de la chimenea. La meditación era una de las pocos momentos padre e hijo que pasaban juntos sin tener que discutir, así que Spock estaba secretamente complacido de que fueran capaces de hacerlo esta mañana. Después de su sesión, estaba sorprendido de ver a Jim Kirk en la cocina, el olor de huevos y patatas siendo llevados por la casa. Todavía era temprano y Spock podía sentir a través de su vínculo parental que su madre ya había despertado. El hecho de que un muchacho adolescente durmiera menos que su madre, quien estaba acostumbrada a las horas vulcanas de sueño, era extraño.

—Buenos días señor Sarek, Spock—

—James, —saludó Sarek.—Creo que la frase apropiada para hoy es “Feliz Noche Buena.”—

Jim sonrió—Para usted también, señor. Ustedes comen huevos porque los hice y voy a hacer unos panqueques también.—

—Lo hacemos.—

—Cool.—

Spock miró a Jim cocinar mientras su padre regreso arriba. Jim, observó él, no era alguien que siguiera las reglas. Su madre cocinaba con una colección de herramientas de medida, pero Jim no. La harina cubría el mostrador de la cocina y al mismo Jim. Le recordaba a anoche cuando la nieve cubría su cabello y ropas.

—¿Viste algo gracioso?—Jim preguntó mientras vertía la masa en una sartén caliente.

—¿Discúlpame?—

—Te quedaste mirándome.—

Spock agachó su cabeza para esconder su rubor.—Tu manera de hacer los panqueques es diferente de como lo hace mi madre. Sin las herramientas adecuadas, tu proporción de los ingredientes será incorrecta y resultará en un plato desproporcionado.—

—He hecho suficientes panqueques en mi vida para saber que estoy haciendo. Básicamente es una de las pocas cosas que sé cómo hacer bien. –Un minuto después había un panqueque fresco en frente de Spock. Jim lo miró a través del mostrador con sus ojos azules. –Cómelo.—

Spock lo hizo. No se lo diría a su madre, pero encontró que los de Jim eran superiores en sabor.—Es aceptable.—

Jim soltó una risita.—Aceptable. Eso es exactamente lo que quería lograr. Misión cumplida.—

Jim terminó de preparar la comida junto con los huevos. Jim había dejado  de cocinar su festín y estaba limpiando la cocina cuando su madre y los padres de Spock llegaron. Amanda estaba impresiona con el desayuno de Jim y relató recuerdos de las mañanas de Fiestas donde su padre hacía un gran desayuno para la familia. Mientras más ella le hacía cumplidos, más rosada se ponía la piel de Jim. Era algo extraño para Spock.

Y no fue sino hasta que todo estaba acomodado que Spock se dio cuenta de que Jim no comió nada de su desayuno.

***

 Spock se encontró a sí mismo cerca del fuego y leyendo en el sofá. Su padre estaba ocupado con trabajo en el cuarto de huéspedes mientras que Amanda y Winona conversaban en el comedor como si fueran viejas amigas. Jim se fue a su cuarto después del desayuno pero regreso y se sentó cerca de Spock. Muy cerca. Jim estaba agachado, descansando su cabeza en sus rodillas y mirando a Spock. Trató de no distraerse por sus pies descalzos descansando cerca de su regazo. Spock estaba escondido en repulsión pero no podía decir lo mismo de las miradas de Jim. Repulsión era una palabra que no podría ser aplicada cuando se asociaba con los ojos de Jim.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?¿Es algo bueno?—preguntó Jim.

—Lo encuentro fascinante.—

—¿Eso es un sí?—

Spock trató de bloquear al muchacho para que pudiera enfocarse en su libro. Era por la presencia de Jim que no podía terminar el capítulo que debería haber terminado hace tres punto cuatro minutos.

—Estoy aburrido.—

……………..

—Tienes que aceptar que este lugar es aburrido. Apuesto que estar en una librería en Vulcano es probablemente más emocionante que estar aquí.—

………………..

—No hablas mucho.—

—No lo hago.—

—Si.—Jim contrajo su cuerpo hasta que sus pies estaban en el aire y el tope de su cabeza descansaba en el piso. Su polera se levantó por lo que Spock podía ver su ombligo. —¿Quieres jugar algo?—

—¿Algo?

—Sí. Podríamos jugar en mi holo-cubo.—

—No sé cómo jugar eso.—

—Bueno, no tengo muchos juegos de mesa excepto por el set de ajedrez 3D de mi mamá. Pero no sé cómo jugar eso.—

—Yo te enseñaré.— Spock trato de esconder su emoción. Solía jugar con su padre a menudo cuando era más joven y se deleitaba con sus victorias hasta que su padre decidió que ya no encontraba el valor intelectual en jugar ajedrez. Su madre secretamente le dijlo que su padre estaba celoso de que su hijo fuera mejor que él. A Spock le gustaba creer  el razonamiento de su madre.

Jim se dio la vuelta en el sofá para agarrar el set de ajedrez  y ponerlo en el piso cerca de la chimenea. Se hecho en el piso y espero para que Spock hiciera lo mismo. A Spock no le gustaba sentarse en el piso a menos que tuviera su estera de meditación, pero podía ver que Winona mantenía una casa limpia, así que se sentó.

El ajedrez era un juego simple, al menos para  Spock, pero Jim estaba lleno de preguntas. Había tenido que pasar cinco minutos explicando a Jim qué es lo que hacía cada pieza y que estrategias funcionaban mejor. Spock una vez intento explicarle el juego a su madre, quien intento estar interesada, pero Jim Kirk era genuino en sus preguntas. Spock nunca podía leer a los humanos bien pero no había ninguna manera de que los expresivos y amplios ojos de Jim y la manera en que no podía sentarse quieto no fueran otra cosa que autenticidad.

Su primer juego furo diez minutos y Spock nunca se sintió más aburrido por una victoria. Pero Jim estaba decepcionado y determinado a ganar el siguiente juego. Spock dudó que pudiera pero Jim se probó a sí mismo el ser más listo de lo que él originalmente pensaba. Usó las estrategias que Spock le enseño, pero incorporó su propio estilo el cual Spock pensaba era la definición de lo ilógico.

—Jaque mate, yo gano.— Jim sonrió y después rio ante la incredulidad en el rostro de Spock.

—¿Cómo?—susurró Spock.

—Supongo que eres realmente un buen profesor. También soy algo rápido de aprender—

—Ciertamente lo eres.—

—¿No estas…No estás enojado verdad?— Jim una sonrió maliciosamente.

—No—Spock quería mirar al tablero, ver donde se había equivocado, pero no podía mantener sus ojos lejos de la cara sonriente de Jim. Si Spock había tenido que perder esta vez, tal vez no era tan malo.

***

La nieve continuaba cayendo constantemente durante el día y Spock se preguntaba si alguna vez pararía.

Cualquier ventana que mirara ofrecía la misma vista desolado suelo y cielo blanco. El granero rojo que vio a su llegada ayer estaba cubierto de nieve y tenía curiosidad sobre si el viejo techo podría soportar el peso. A las dos en punto la nevada empezó a ir más lenta con partes de rayos de sol pasando por algunas nubes.

—¿La tormenta ha terminado Señora Kirk?—

Ella alzó la mirada de su holo-vid. Era la única en el cuarto prestando atención. –Oh no cariño. La tormenta no parará hasta muy entrada la noche, tal vez temprano en la mañana. Esta pausa durará probablemente por otra hora y después empezará a empeorar otra vez.—

Jim giró su atención de su cubo Rubik y camino hacia la ventana.—Esta calmando.— Se dio la vuelta hacia Spock.—¿Quieres que hagamos una guerra de bolas de nieve?—

—No deseo tener altercados contigo, Jim.—

El desvió su mirada de manera desesperada. –No es una guerra de verdad, Spock. Es solo para divertirse. ¿Alguna vez te has divertido Spock?—

—Me temo que no, Jim—Amanda dio una risita. Spock miró duramente a su madre.—Oh, silencio, cielo. Es una broma.—

—Así que ¿vamos a jugar o no?— Jim saltó al sofá.—Vamos, Spock . He estado atrapado en esta casa por una semana y la nieve no parará hasta mañana y para entonces tú te iras. ¿Nunca has querido jugar con la nieve? ¿No tienes ninguna curiosidad científica?—

Antes de su viaje a Iowa, Spock estaba interesado en la nieve. Las pocas películas navideñas que miró le dejaron con la ilógica necesidad de hacer un muñeco de nieve y deslizarse por una colina. Pero el simple hecho de quedarse afuera durante el invierno de Iowa la pasada semana lo dejaron sin su curiosidad infantil.

—No.—

— Bien. Construiré un muñeco de nieve yo mismo.— Jim abrió el closet y se puso guantes, un abrigo y botas.

—No te olvides de tu bufanda, Jimmy.— Dijo Winona.

—No la necesito.—La puerta de adelante se cerró y Spock espero cinco minutos hasta que se movió al asiento que tenía vista hacia la ventana. Jim estaba de rodillas empujando la nieve de forma en una forma esférica. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente grande, Jim empezó a apilar más nieve para hacer una segunda esfera pero la estaba haciendo demasiado grande.

—Su muñeco de nieve no se ve como el que recuerdo en las películas.—

—Entonces, ve a ayudarlo.—Su madre sonrió.—Iré atraer tu abrigo.—

—No necesitas- —

—Vas a divertirte, y se acabó.—

Después deponerse otro par de pantalones, medias, dos suéteres, un abrigo, botas, un gorro, una bufanda y guantes su madre lo considero adecuado para ir afuera. Estaba más frío que ayer, pero con sus añadidas capas, no se sentía tan mal. También había un camino pavimentado hacia el muñeco de nieve, así que Spock no tuvo que poner un pie en mitad de la nieve. Se preguntaba si Jim había anticipado su llegada todo el tiempo.

JIm sonrió cuando Spock se acercó. –Creo que tienes demasiadas capas.—

—Mi madre no parecía pensar lo mismo.—

—Te ves como un tontito. De una manera linda.—La cara de Jim estaba roja. Él no sabía si era por el frío o no.

—Vine a ayudarte con tu muñeco de nieve. Esta desigual.—

—Así que ahora es un experto, Señor Vulcano.—

—No. Simplemente sé que el tuyo está mal.—

Jim se rio y empezaron a arreglar al muñeco de nieve. Spock se enfocó en la estructura mientras que Jim lo emparejaba y le añadía ojos de botones y una nariz de zanahoria. Al final, Spock estaba satisfecho con su trabajo y listo para regresar a adentro.

—¡Espera! No está terminado todavía.— Jim agarró un montón de nieve y lo moldeó hasta que tenía una borde con punta. Hizo otro y agregó uno a cada lado de la cabeza del muñeco de nieve.  Entonces,  plantó dos ramitas sobre los ojos de botó en una dirección inclinada. –Ahí. Ahora es un muñeco de nieve Vulcano.—

—No creo que ningún vulcano quisiera ser representado de esta manera.—

—Pero escomo si fueran gemelos.—Se rio. Spock había conocido a este humano por  veinticuatro horas y aun así ya se estaba acostumbrando a su risa. No quiso admitir su decepción cuando Jim paro. —¿Spock?—

—¿Sí?—

Jim rozó ligeramente su mano enguantada sobre la mejilla de Spock, sus ojos brillando.—Tus mejillas. Están verdes.—

—Sí.—

—Es…raro.—

—Tus mejillas están rojas. ¿Llamas raro a eso?—

—¿Tu si?—

—No. Encuentro tu color fascinante.—

—Yo también encuentro tu color fascinante, Spock.— Spock sintió la calidez de la mano de Jim y no pudo apartar la vista del sonrojado humano. La lógica se escapó de él mientras se inclinaba hacia abajo, los ojos sobre los ligeramente agrietados labios de Jim. Igualmente, el humano inclino su cabeza hacia arriba. Antes de que sus labios se encontraran,  una  ráfaga de viento los golpeó en la cara, haciendo que el frío enviara una sensación en todo el cuerpo del vulcano.—Vámonos adentro. Antes de que la nieve empeore y te conviertas en una Spockpaleta. —

—Eso sería prudente. –

Jim no soltó su mano hasta que ellos estuvieron en la casa.

***


	2. Parte II

Las duchas de agua eran raramente usadas en Vulcano, con lo que era más lógico el preservar el agua y usar la ducha sónica en su lugar. Pero el resplandor de agua caliente después de pasar tiempo en la nieve era una tentación que Spock no podía resistir. Después de su ducha y de ponerse una capa extra de ropas más de lo usual, bajo por las escaleras para atestiguar un torbellino de actividad en la casa Kirk. Su madre y Winona ocupaban la cocina creando un festín de Noche Buena, Jim estaba construyendo una casa de pan de jengibre con adornos de caramelo, y Sarek trabajaba arreglando las luces en el árbol.

–¡Spock!– Amanda arrastró a su hijo a la silla al lado de Jim.–Ayuda a Jim con la casa de jengibre. Después de que termines, puedes ayudarnos a acomodar la mesa para la cena.–

–Preferiría terminar mi solicitud para la Flota Estelar, madre.–

–Puedes terminar eso después y no hay modo de que la Flota Estelar o la VSA no te acepten, así qué no te preocupes. Diviértete, cariño. Y no comas chocolate.–

Ella se fue a la cocina y Spock dirigió su mirada a Jim. Lucía confundido.–Bueno, dos preguntas. Uno ¿Por qué  no al chocolate?Y dos, ¿la Flota Estelar?¿Por qué rayos unirse a esos idiotas?–

–Esas fueron tres preguntas.–

–Spock…–

–Uno, el chocolate tiene un efecto intoxicante en los vulcanos. También, la Flota Estelar es una segunda opción si no entro a al VSA, que planeo hacer.–

–Espero que lo hagas.– Jim empezó añadiéndolos dulces en el techo. –La Flota Estelar apesta. Un montón de burócratas creídos. Dicen que ellos están súper interesados en la exploración pero no lo están. Si fueran tan pacíficos y serviciales entonces por qué no vinieron antes cuando…–

–¿Jim?–

–Nada– Spock frunció el ceño. Encontró que no le gustaba cuando Jim era todo menos alegre. La tristeza no debería estar asociada a alguien tan atractivo que también tuviera ojos azules.

–Nunca he hecho una casa de jengibre antes. Sería de mucha ayuda si me pudieras enseñar.–

Jim le dio una sonrisa pequeña. Era suficiente para Spock.–En realidad, no soy un experto. Es solo una combinación de glaseado, dulces y manos firmes. –

–Muéstrame.–

Lo hizo. Para el final, Jim estaba riendo por el trabajo de Spock y el glaseado en su cara (cortesía de Jim). Amanda se detuvo de su trabajo en el jamón solo para tomar una foto de su hijo. Él no estaba animado.

***

Winona y Amanda  orgullosamente sirvieron la cena más tarde esa noche. Amanda estaba orgullosa de su primera cena real de Navidad en años y Winona estaba orgullosa de que la mitad de la mesa fuera comida no replicada y en su lugar estaba comida casera de su limitada reserva. El pequeño jamón era suficiente para complacer a los humanos y los costados hechos con patatas, ensalada y pasta tuvo a los vulcanos sobre satisfaciéndose por una vez. Después de lo que pasó en el desayuno, Spock mantuvo un ojo en el consumo de los alimentos de Jim pero estaba feliz de ver que la mayor parte de su plato estaba vacío para el final de su comida.

–Eso estuvo delicioso Winona. No había tenido un jamón tan bueno desde la Navidad en la casa de mi tío Paul cuando era una niña.– dijo Amanda.

–No seas modesta, Amanda. Tú ayudaste mucho. Sin ti, Jimmy y yo estaríamos comiendo un jamón quemado y frijoles verdes de una lata.–

–Es verdad, Señora Grayson,– Jim añadió. –Antes de que ustedes vinieran, estábamos planeando tener jamón y una ensalada replicada de patatas.–

–Gracias, Jim. ¿Les gusto la comida chicos?– Sarek y Spock respondieron con un sí. Incluso si no les gusto la comida, la que si les gusto, encontraron que al pasar de los años era mejor estar en la buena gracia de una mujer.

–Porque han sido tan buenos con nosotros, yo y Sarek limpiaremos todo.–dijo ella.

–¿Lo haremos, mi esposa?– preguntó Sarek.

–Si lo haremos porque si no fuera por ella tú estarías durmiendo en el piso, mi esposo.–

Después de que todo fue acomodado, Winona cocinó su receta de ponche de huevo y lo sirvió para todos alrededor del fuego. La luces, bebidas, y la cavista pintoresca de afuera encendió algo dentro de Spock. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con Jim sentado tan cerca de él, pero al momento, estaba en paz. Aquí en Riverside, no necesitaba preocuparse por ser lo suficientemente Vulcano o actuar demasiado humano. A Jim no parecía importarle de cualquier forma así que,¿ por qué a él sí?

Cuando los adultos en la casa se fueron a dormir, Spock esperó en su cuarto. Eran las once cuando Jim abrió su puerta, guantes y abrigo en mano. –Ponte esto. Encuéntrame en el granero.–

Spock no se molestó en ponerse capas extras aunque estaba mucho más frío ahora que en la tarde. Tenía que ver a Jim.

Silenciosamente, dejó la casa y siguió las pisadas de Jim hacia el granero. La nieve en el techo era de un pie de altura y otra vez se preguntó si colapsaría en cualquier segundo. Pero bloqueó su preocupación y camino lentamente dentro del ligeramente cálido granero. Al principio, todo lo que podía ver eran equipos de agricultura y cajas. Casi se fue, pero entonces oyó susurros del nivel superior. Trepó la escalera de madera para encontrar a Jim con una linterna, encendedor, y botellas de licor. En sus manos tenía un pequeño cigarro todavía no encendido.

–No pensé  que vendrías.– dijo Jim.– Esta condenadamente frío.–

–Me dijiste que viniera. – Jim sonrió y le entregó una manta.–Ven aquí. Te ves más verde de lo usual, y no de una manera linda.–

La manta no ayudo mucho, pero Spock estaba agradecido por ella. Jim encendió su cigarrillo y le dio una bocanada.–Mi amiga Zoe me dio algo de esto antes de las vacaciones. Dijo que era un regalo temprano de cumpleaños, incluso si técnicamente no estoy permitido de comprar estas cosas por otro año más.–

–¿Es ilegal?–

–Para menores. ¿Quieres un poco? ¿Tienes diecinueve, verdad?–

–Sí, pero en Vulcano todavía soy considerado menor hasta mi siguiente cumpleaños. Aunque,  envejezco más rápido que la mayoría de los vulcanos, a causa de mi herencia humana. La edad promedio de edad para los Vulcanos es de 200 años terrestres, pero mi doctor cree que no viviré más allá de los 160.–

–¿Qué saben los doctores? Te apuesto que sobrevivirás a esta maldita casa que ha estado aquí desde el principio de los tiempos. – Jim tomó otra bocanada de su cigarro y de lo dio a Spock. Lo inspeccionó por un momento antes de ir por él. No era agradable.

–No me gusta esto, Jim.–

–A mí tampoco. Soy más un bebedor que un fumador de todas maneras.– Sacó un termo y vació un poco de ron en el.–Si piensas que te gustaba el poche de huevo de mi mamá antes, pruébalo ahora.–

–Jim, te dije que—

–Solo pruébalo.–

Spock  olfateó la bebida antes y estaba seguro de que había más alcohol que ponche de huevo pero  no obstante tomó un sorbo. Le gusto inmensamente más que el cigarro.

–¿Te gusta?–

–Mucho.– Continuó bebiéndolo. En alguna parte de su mente hizo una nota  para chequear con su doctor si era realmente el chocolate que lo afectaba. –¿Tienes más?–

Jim tomó el termo y lo movió.–¿No me dejaste nada compañero?–

–Lo siento.–

Jim sonrió y se acomodó de tal forma que estaban hombro con hombro con Spock. Ambos estaban de frente a una pequeña ventana y contemplaron algunos copos de nieve cayendo afuera.

–No debería haberte traído aquí ya que esta condenadamente frío pero solo quería que vieras este lugar. Nunca he traído a nadie aquí antes, a parte de mi hermano, pero el siempre odiaba la vida de granja. Decía que el granero era muy apestoso.–

–Si tiene un olor distintivo.–

–Si pero es  tranquilo. Vengo aquí en el invierno y en el verano trepo la cima del techo y me siento ahí y contempló las estrellas. Mamá dice que en San Francisco es más difícil verlas pero aquí… siento que podría mirarlas por horas.–

–¿Estas interesado en el espacio?–

–¿Quién no lo está? Por miles de años los humanos pensábamos que estábamos solos y después de repente, no lo estábamos. Déjame decirte, la Tierra no es tan interesante cuando sabemos que Vulcanos como tú están por ahí.–

–Lo admito, mientras siento que estoy destinado a ser un científico, no creo que este consignado a quedarme en un laboratorio como mi padre me dice. Deseo encontrar la verdad del universo y eliminar todo lo que sabemos que es imposible. No puedo encontrar eso en un laboratorio.–

Jim estaba en silencio por un momento antes de que mirara a Spock a los ojos.–Por más que odio decirlo, creo que deberías unirte a la Flota Estelar. No es para todos, pero creo que lo harás bien ahí. Serás lo único bueno de ese lugar. Puedes explorar el espacio por nosotros dos.–

–Jim, si estas tan interesado en el espacio, ¿por qué no unirte a la Flota Estelar también?–

–No.–

–Tu madre está en la Flota Estelar.

–Y su vida apesta, créeme. Quiero ver el espacio, pero unirme a la Flota Estelar esta abajo en mi lista de cómo llegar allá. Probablemente me convertiré en un pirata o algo, solo para que pueda ir allá arriba.–

–Jim…–

–Estoy bromeando, Spock. Algo.– Jim se rio por abajo ante la expresión en el rostro de Spock.

–No me gustaría leer noticias de ti convirtiéndote en un pirata espacial, Jim.–

–Aww…¿te preocupas por mí?–

–No dije—

–Creo que lo haces.– Jim giró su pierna izquierda sobre la de Spock así que estaba montado sobre el regazo de este. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se inclinó hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.–Realmente quería besarte más temprano. Cuando estábamos construyendo el muñeco de nieve.–

–¿Sí?–

–Sí. Creo que eres fascinante. Nunca conocí a nadie como tu antes. Todos aquí son lo mismo. Tú eres diferente. De una manera buena.–

Spock no perdió ni un momento poniendo sus labios sobre los de Jim. Su primer beso humano. No perdió tiempo imaginándose como sería un beso humano pero este era como nada que se pudiera haber imaginado. Jim usualmente era tan energético y tan seguro de sí mismo que fue tan sorprendente que besara con tanta ternura y anhelo. Él estaba sorprendido de sí mismo pues resulto ser completamente opuesto a Jim.

–Wow. Tranquilo, grandote. – Jim rió por debajo mientras se alejaba ligeramente. –No traje ningún preservativo aquí arriba, así que no te hagas de ideas.–

–No lo hacía.–Spock acercó nuevamente los labios de Jim a los suyos y Jim cedió. Se mantuvieron en ello por unos minutos más, hasta que Jim se alejó de nuevo. Spock declinó el impulso de suspirar.

–Realmente eres un buen besador. Sorprendentemente bueno de hecho, pero deberíamos parar antes de que nos arrepintamos de algo.–

–Eso fue sorprendentemente lógico de ti Jim.–

–Tengo mis momentos.– Jim descanso su cabeza en el pequeño espacio del cuello  de Spock y Spock no soltó la cintura de Jim, parcialmente por la calidez y también porque no quería soltarlo. En menos de un día, él estaría con su familia que tan bien podrían ser extraños y luego estaría de regreso en Vulcano donde era tratado como nada por sus pares. No había ningún lugar donde se sintiera más en casa que con Jim en este granero en el día de Navidad. –Como que voy a extrañarte, Spock. ¿Es loco de mi parte el decirlo?–

–Si tú estás tan “loco” como dices, me temo que no estoy muy lejos de ti, Jim. Creo que eres mi primer verdadero compañero, además de mi mascota sehlat. Y mi madre. –

–Vaya, eres tan tonto. No puedo creer que me atraigas.–

–Creo que eres lo que muchos humanos y otras formas de vida humanoide consideran hermoso. Desde mi perspectiva, es completamente plausible que te encontrara atractivo.–

–Así que solo te gusto por mi apariencia.–

–Negativo.–

Jim dejó un  pausado beso en su hombro.–Dices las cosas más estúpidas. Pero voy a extrañarte de todas maneras. Tampoco tengo muchos amigos.–

Spock corrió el riesgo y besó al humano, una vez más. Probablemente, nunca volvería a ver a  Jim quería archivar este perfecto momento en su memoria.

–Feliz Navidad, Spock.–

–Feliz Navidad, mi Jim.–

***

La mañana llego tan rápido para el gusto de Spock. Jim esperó ansioso por los regalos mientras Winona estaba preocupada llamando a su amiga para que quitara la nieve de la entrada. Sarek, igualmente, estaba haciendo llamadas para un transbordador fuera de Riverside. Spock ilógicamente esperó que su comunicador no tuviera señal y su transporte fuera retrasado unas horas más. Pero, como su madre diría, todo estaba convirtiéndose en un milagro de Navidad y estaban programados para partir en una hora.

–¡Vamos, mamá! Me prometiste hace veinte minutos que abriríamos los regalos. Ya son veinte minutos.–

Ella se rió.–¿No estás un poco grandecito para estar emocionado por  los regalos?–

–Dah. Pero tengo el presentimiento de que sé que es lo me darás y lo quiero ahora.–

–Ok, puedes abrir tus regalos Jimmy.–

Spock miró como Jim rompía a través del papel rojo y verde que revelaron una pieza de metal que no estaría fuera de lugar en un depósito de chatarra.

–¡Encontraste la pieza! Maldición, gracias– Jim saltó y abrazó a Winona. Spock  escuchó lo que su madre le susurró.

–No fue fácil de encontrar o simple para mí el dártelo. Odio esa peligrosa moto tuya pero supuse que sería más peligroso para ti tratar de arreglarla y luego manejarla sin esta parte.–

–Prometo que solo manejaré la moto a la escuela y cuando sea de día, mamá.–

–Más te vale.–Ella lo beso en su mejilla.

–Mi turno.– dijo Amanda, después de que Jim abrió sus últimos tres regalos. Spock recibió una pequeña caja envuelta en papel verde y su padre recibió una también. Los vulcanos convencieron a Amanda de que los regalos eran innecesarios después de que Spock cumplió trece, pero parecía que la atracción de las Fiesta terranas fueron demasiado para la humana mujer este año.

–Esposa, no compramos regalos para ti. –

–Es sobre dar, no recibir, cariño. Además, tengo a mis chicos conmigo en el día de Navidad en el más cómodo, pueblo cubierto de nieve en la Tierra con las más generosas personas que he conocido. No podía haber pedido por más esta Navidad.–

Spock mantuvo su atención en su regalo mientras sus padres intercambiaban un muy largo, en su opinión, beso vulcano. Jim fue entonces a su lado en un instante, apuntando a su regalo.– ¿No vas a abrirlo, Spock?–

–Ábrelo, cariño.– Su madre insistió.

Spock cuidadosamente abrió el perfectamente envuelto regalo.–Dos boletos a San Francisco dentro de tres meses.–

–Es un regalo temprano de cumpleaños. Pensé que podíamos tomar un viaje juntos, solo tú y yo. Y también habrá visitas a la Academia de la Flota Estelar durante nuestra estadía. Eso claro, si estas interesado. –

–Spock no se unirá a la Flota Estelar, esposa.– La voz de Sarek era fuerte.

–Solo es una opción. El viaje es mayormente para ver atracciones y tiempo de calidad con mi hijo.¿Te gusta, Spock? – Lo dijo con tanto anhelo que Spock no pudo encontrar las palabras en su corazón o mente para decir no. Aunque sintió que estaba un poco mayor para estar tomando viajes con su madre.

–Este es un regalo lógico. Te lo agradezco, madre. –

–Esto es genial.– Jim rebotó en su asiento. –Tal vez pueda tomar un transbordador a San Francisco cuando vengas. Nos podríamos encontrar en una cafetería. O algún lugar menos penoso, donde sea. – Terminó diciendo, menos entusiasmado de cuando había comenzado.

–Eso sería maravilloso, Jim.–dijo Amanda. Spock concordó. Pensó que nunca se verían otra vez y no quería perder contacto con la única persona con quién se sentía completo. Quería ver sus ojos azules otra vez.

No mucho después de que todos los regalos fueron abiertos y todo fue acomodado, un auto deslizador llegó a la recién limpiada entrada de los Kirk.–Amanda, Spock, debemos partir ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo para alcanzar el vuelo de nuestro transbordador.–dijo Sarek. Luego, se dió la vuelta mirando a Winona y entregándole un chip de crédito.–Para usted señora Kirk. Le agradezco por su hospitalidad. Habló en nombre de mi familia cuando digo que ha sido una anfitriona generosa y amable.–

–Oh no, por favor. Quédese con los créditos. Nos las arreglaremos y además es Navidad. Era lo correcto.–

Él asintió pero Spock no perdió de vista como él puso el chip en el bolso de Winona antes de irse. El abrazo de despedida de Amanda y Winona duró cinco minutos antes de que la paciencia de Sarek lo dejó y escoltó a su familia fuera de la casa. Winona se quedó adentro, pero Jim siguió a Spock hasta el auto mientras el conductor acomodaba su equipaje.

–Sé que hicimos un tipo de despedida anoche, pero lo diré otra vez; te extrañaré, Spock.– Jim sonrió. Era su sonrisa tierna que mandó al corazón de Spock a latir en su estómago.

–Creo que dejé mis sentimientos bastante claros sobre este asunto anoche.–

–Sí, lo hiciste.– Él se rio y se fijó si los padres de Spock estaban en el auto antes de darle un besó rápido en los labios a Spock.–Tengo algo para ti.–

–¿Un regalo?–

–Si. No es nada extravagante. No es como si pudiera haber ido a la tienda para comprarte algo, pero es un pequeño algo para que me recuerdes. Solo en caso de que no nos veamos otra vez.–

Spock abrió la pequeña, caja desenvuelta y sacó un estuche de plata con una cubierta de cuero café. Las pequeñas iniciales GK estaban inscritas en el fondo. – ¿De tu padre?–

–Lo era. Creí que te gustaría ya que disfrutaste del ron ayer. Ahora puedes sazonar cualquier bebida que te guste y recuerdes como te corrompí.– Spock podía ver la sonrisa de Jim pero pensó que estaba falta de su encanto. Podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos.

–No puedo aceptar esto.–

–Sí, si puedes. Mira, Nunca lo conocí por lo que esto no tiene mucho valor emocional de todas maneras. Por favor acéptalo.–

–¿Y si no hago un buen uso de el?–

–Bueno supongo que tendrás que encontrarme y devolvérmelo.– Jim no se fijó en sus padres esta vez cuando  plantó un largo beso en los labios de Spock.  Justo cuando estaba a punto de reciprocar, Jim se apartó. –Adiós , Spock–.

***

Lo último que Spock vio de Jim fue su espalda desapareciéndose mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa.

Intercambiaron números la noche antes de que Spock se fuera pero Spock no podía hacerse  a sí mismo contactar a Jim. Cuando él llegó a Toronto a ver a la familia de su madre, su primo mayor se rió de él cuando le contó sobre Jim. Llamó a lo que tuvieron una aventura de invierno y que nada serio saldría de su relación. Los granjeros como Jim nunca dejaban Iowa y necesitaban una distracción de vez en cuando. Spock era una distracción.

Aun así, Spock mandó un mensaje cuando llegó a San Francisco tres meses después pero no recibió respuesta. Intentó por días y después intento otra vez meses después cuando se mudó a la Tierra permanentemente. Jim nunca contestó. Decidió entonces olvidarse de Jim Kirk.

Era difícil, pero después de seis años, Jim se convirtió en un recuerdo entrañable. Spock era un instructor en la Flota Estelar ahora. No tenía tiempo para pensar en un romance de dos días con un chico quien se debió haber olvidado de él tiempo atrás.

Así que cuando vio esos familiares ojos azules y arenoso rubio cabello en una cafetería en San Francisco, no supo porque su corazón latía solo un poco más rápido de lo que era normal. Jim era el mismo y al mismo tiempo no. Su sonrisa todavía encendía un cuarto y sus ojos eran tan azules como el agua en el oasis. Pero era más alto, casi, pero no tanto como el mismo Spock. Su quijada era más firme y sus hombros más amplios pero su cintura todavía era pequeña. Ya  no era el chico adolescente que alguna vez conoció.

–Spock, ¿eres tú?– Jim se acercó rápidamente a él y lo arrimó en un abrazo. Él lo palmeó en la en la espalda como si fueran viejos amigos. Tal vez lo eran.– No puedo creer que me encuentre contigo. De todos los lugares posibles, en una cafetería.–

–Terminé de corregir mis últimos exámenes del semestre. Decidí que necesitaba una bebida.–

Fue entonces que Jim notó el uniforme de Spock.– Instructor de la Flota Estelar. Sabía que lo harías. Siempre supe eras un rebelde sin causa.–

–No me veo de esa manera. Era lógico que me uniera.–

–No puedo decir lo mismo de mí. Un reto tonto es lo que fue.– Spock alzó una ceja.–Me uní unos meses atrás. Soy un traidor. –Él se rio. Era justo como Spock recordaba.

–Así que no te uniste a una vida de piratería como alguna vez había creído–

–Sip. Tienen beneficios horribles. Al menos con la Flota, tengo seguro dental gratis.–

–Lógico–

Jim sonrió. Spock podía haberlo contemplado por horas pero el del mostrador llamó su nombre, señalando que su bebida estaba lista. El no tuvo que preguntarle a Jim si quería acompañarlo afuera porque el hombre  lo siguió caminando hasta estar a su lado. Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una banca cerca del parque. Jim tomó un sorbo de su bebida mientras Spock abrió su morral y sacó su posesión más preciada.

–Oh, Dios mío. Todavía lo tienes.–      

Spock fue cuidadoso al vaciar el ron en su poche de huevo.–Si, encuentro que no puedo disfrutar el sabor del ponche de huevo sin ponerle algo de licor para el sabor. También…nunca mediste la oportunidad de devolvértelo.–

Jim miró abajo. –Lo peor llegó donde estábamos, después que se fueron. Yo estaba en un lugar malo. No porque se fueron, pero por otras razones. Mi mama regresó al espacio y yo empecé a salir con las personas equivocadas. Recién empecé a poner mi vida en línea, en realidad. –

–Lamento escucharlo. Es afortunado que ahora estés bien.–

–Gracias.–

El silencio se extendió hasta que una brisa los golpeó, y Spock lamentó no haber traído su chaqueta. Los inviernos de San Francisco no eran ni remotamente cerca tan fríos como el que experimentó en Iowa pero la sensación de frío le molestaba aun así.

–Debo partir, Jim–

–Ok.– Se pararon. Ninguno de ellos tenia idea de que decir. Que había que decir después de años de separación y una Navidad que nunca olvidarían. Spock empezó a alejarse cuando Jim sujetó su muñeca. –No sé si tienes planes para las Fiestas, pero estoy libre. Iba a encender las velas de **_menorah_** esta noche y después comprar un árbol para decorarlo. ¿Si estas interesado? –

Spock quería decir que no. Jim le abrió su  mundo y después lo aplastó cuando no le devolvió sus mensajes. Cada Navidad  tenía que bloquear las imágenes de muñecos de nieve, casas de jengibre, y chimeneas. Le recordaban demasiado a esa perfecta Navidad con un ilógico y maravilloso muchacho. Estar con Jim nuevamente no sería prudente.

–Sí–

 FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de CHICACLAMP:  
> Gracias a luck_and_miracles otra vez por dejarme traducir SU historia. Muy felices fiestas, y mis saludos para todos desde Bolivia…donde todavía no es Navidad por cierto. :)


End file.
